Hermoine's Justice
by Saphyr Faefyre
Summary: The war ended badly. We lost and everyone died. But now I've been given an offer I can't refuse, and I am going to change it so we all will have our rightful justice. (T for language) Gamer style story.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Hello everyone! This is my first Story! I'm so excited. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters, I'm just playing with them. If you recognize anything else I probably don't own them either. This is the only disclaimer i am going to post and it covers all consecutive chapters.

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

Chapter 1 : The End

This was it. We had failed. As Voldemort lorded his victory, flaunting Harry's body, I looked over the dead and wounded. We were in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry, death and destruction evident all around us. Ron was by my side, a brief glance in his direction showing his grief, his family having already had heavy losses in this war and with the loss of our best friend it got even worse. It was in that moment that I felt despair. How had everything gone so wrong? We had almost made it! The Diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, and the Diadem, 5 of the 6 horcruxes we had managed to destroy and now all that was left was that damned Snake and Snakeface himself. Why did Harry go off to face Voldemort alone? We should have been there with them. After all this time, you would think he would know he didn't need to face everything on his own.

With anger born from the grief of so much loss, Ron and I braced ourselves to continue the fight even if it would cost us our lives we could not let our friends' and loved one's deaths be in vain. We shared a glance and with desperation and anger fueling our resolve burst into action once more. It was sad how little we could do, throwing curse after curse knowing all odds were against us and knowing our time on this earth was surely ending as we exhausted ourselves, fighting with everything we had left.

Ron's cry of agony distracted me for a brief precious moment and that was all it took, a severing charm landing a deep cut across my midsection running from my shoulder to my hip in a mocking balance to the scar I had received from Dolohov at the Department of Mystery. As I fell I saw as that bitch Bellatrix hit Ron with a Avada Kedavra and his body hit the ground with a resounding thud. And as I lay there my vision going dark I Raged. My very soul cried out at the injustice of it all. Things should have been different! They should have been better! For all that we had seen and survived in this world, somehow deep down I knew things shouldn't have been this way and as my vision faded to black I regretted not being able to fix it.

The next thing I knew I was waking up.

' _Wait a minute… waking up? Shouldn't I be dead?'_

My eyes flashed open and I glanced around in confusion at my surroundings. I was laying on a couch in a white room that reminded me of the waiting room at my parent's dentistry. I was in my favorite baby-blue hoody and jeans, no trace of my wand anywhere.

" **Hermione Jean Granger"** spoke a light voice

I quickly spun around to see a woman somewhere in her thirties standing in a doorway that, if this really was like my parents practice, would lead into the examination rooms. She had sharp intelligent steel-blue eyes behind metal rectangular glasses, dark auburn hair that was pulled up in a tight bun, and fair skin. She was wearing a dark blue women's suit jacket, a button-up white long-sleeved undershirt, a pencil skirt and high heeled knee-high black boots. She had a clipboard in her hand and a no-nonsense attitude.

" **I will see you now"** the woman said as she gestured for me to enter the door.

"Who are you?" I questioned warily. "Where am I?"

" **You may call me Destiny."** the woman replied **"As to your other question that is what this appointment is about. Now if you will please follow me you will have all your questions answered soon"**

Glancing around once more I followed the strange woman as she led me out of the room. As soon as I had passed through the doorway it disappeared and the world seemed to shift as it seemed I had stepped into a forest clearing with an ornate white gazebo in the center with a large round table and two ornate chairs. Destiny took one and motioned for me to take the other.

" **Now I know you have many questions but let me give you a brief summary first. You are dead."** She stated bluntly.

That one sentience set off an explosion of questions flying through my brain. Most going around the thought "huh? how could I be conscious if I was dead?" I really hadn't much thought much about what happened to us after we die. I mean I knew that something had to happen to our souls. They had to go somewhere as shown by how we had ghosts all over Hogwarts. But I had never expected it to be like this! I opened my mouth to start asking questions but destiny raised her hand to motion for me to wait.

" **I understand this can be confusing but I have a few things I need to explain to you first. If you still have questions when I finish, then I will answer them as I can when I am done."** The woman took a deep breath and then started her explanation. **"Normally when a being dies their soul will go straight to Death who will then judge them for how they lived their life. They will then go to one of two places. If they are judged to have sinned they are sent to purgatory to face punishment for a time deemed equivalent to their sins. On the other hand, if they lived fairly they will be sent to what you humans call heaven. However, you see heaven is not quite like how you humans have envisioned it. It is more of a resting place if you will, and after a soul has paid for its sins and had time to recover it can elect to go back into the life cycle in reincarnation. Life then takes over and wipes the soul's memory and sends it back into the world to live again."**

As Destiny explained I started to wonder. If we were supposed to go to Death then why was I here?

" **Now I am sure you are wondering why you are here. It is simple really. Your life did not follow its destined course and I am here to offer you a chance to change history."**

"How?" I blurted out, my curiosity and hope taking over.

" **You see Harry James Potter was never supposed to die and Tom Riddle Junior was never supposed to win the war."**

"But if that's the case shouldn't you be giving this offer to Harry himself?" I asked.

" **We cannot. Harry is what I and the other great entities call a 'focal-point'. How he acts and what he does shapes the world and changes its direction. We cannot directly involve ourselves with him although some of us can have a light influence on his life. Chaos seemed to love doing so. In fact, he was probably the most upset by Harry's death."**

I mentally snorted at this. Chaos. Yep, that sounds just like Harry.

" **However, as Harry did not reach his destiny and we cannot affect him directly we are going to the soul with the most potential to help him reach it. You."**

Well how was it? Reviews are always welcome! Until next time ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: The Offer

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! ^_^

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

Chapter Two: The Offer

I stared at Destiny in complete befuddlement.

"Me? How would I be able to help him?" I exclaimed. "Even with studying my hardest through school I couldn't do anything when it really counted."

" **I am here to offer you the chance to…"** Destiny started to say before she was cut off by a young playful voice coming from my left.

" **Ah, so this is where you went. I see you found the girl's soul."** The boy who came through looked to be about sixteen with spiky bright orange hair and large mischievous purple eyes and a smirk adorning his face. He was wearing lime green shorts and a black t-shirt with a multi-colored fireworks display on the front. **"Have you given our offer yet?"** He asked Destiny as he made his way over to the table. A seat appeared out of nowhere and sat down.

" **I was just about to Chaos, but like usual, you have no patience."** Destiny sighed in exasperation. **"Now as I was about to say, Hermione, I am giving you the option to go back with your memories intact to help Harry reach his destiny. Knowing that going back on its own would not be enough, Chaos proposed an additional boon."** Destiny patiently explained.

" **Normally you're just not my type, I mean you're one of my sister Order's favorites! But see, I really like Harry. He really does cause so much glorious chaos on his own even without me around."** Chaos said happily. **"So, what I'm offering is to make your life a game! Your magic and abilities would be broken down as skills and by following the quests we give, not only will I get to spread chaos and Destiny get Harry to reach his destiny, but you will get stronger much faster too!"**

" **However, such boons do have a large cost."** Destiny warned. **"We cannot give something without something in return. The fact that you get a second chance is balanced out by the fact that you will be attempting to return destiny to the correct path. The boon of keeping your memories and the boon of the game system must be accounted for. So in exchange for these boons, I propose that when your second life is over you will have to serve each of us for an equivalent number of years before you may go back into the rebirth cycle."**

"What do you mean by serve exactly?" I asked. This was big! I could help so much and Harry, maybe this time he could be happy! I had the potential to save so many people that we had lost. But I was wary of the price. I could easily understand how I could be a favorite of Order, after all I always tried to spread it. But for this I would be working for chaos! What if he wanted me to hurt innocent people? I had come to realize that in war you can't always avoid violence and some people really did deserve death. But I could never intentionally harm an innocent. It went against everything in my being.

" **For me you would be helping other focal-points reach their destiny."** Destiny said. **"On the one hand, many of the people who you would be helping are in places of conflict and as such you would be placed in areas of danger. Fighting most likely will be necessary. On the other hand, I understand your moral stance and so will only ask you to help people whose destiny makes the world brighter. So you will not be asked to help sinning focal-points even if their destinies are just as important as their better counterparts."**

Her price did not surprise me much but did alleviate my worry. I could easily agree to it because even if I would need to fight I would get to help people who could change the world for the better, which was exactly what I had always wanted to do anyways. So, I turned to Chaos and asked "And for you?"

Chaos turned to look at Destiny with a questioning look in his eye. Destiny looked back and appeared to be thinking deeply about something. After a few moments destiny met Chaos's eyes and nodded. Chaos turned back to me with a large grin on his face as if something great had just happened.

" **Ya see, chaos is well… chaotic, as you may have noticed. So, before you arrived I offered a deal to Destiny. You will work for her for the time you owe me but you'll have to promise to try your best to follow the chaos quests I give you while you help the focal-points."** He explained cheerily. **"And Destiny will owe me a favor later."**

"What kind of quests would you be giving me?" I asked as my brow furrowed.

" **Pranks, mostly. They cause a lot of mayhem."** Chaos said with a Cheshire grin. **"I might also ask you to help my favorites if they are nearby. But don't worry I won't ask you to intentionally hurt anyone. Humor and I are great friends and he convinced me a long time ago that chaos is better if you can laugh at it."**

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I'll do it." I stated firmly, conviction clear in my voice.

" **Very well then."** Destiny replied a small smile coming to her face. **"I will send your soul into your body on your first birthday. By then you should have strong enough muscles to move around even if your body may not be used to walking at all. Once Chaos adds his boon to your soul we can start."** She said as she stood up and walked out onto the grass.

Chaos and I got up and followed her. He turned to face me and moved closer then placed his hands of either side of my head. **"This will be very uncomfortable."** He warned. **"changing anyone's soul, even for something like this, is never really pleasant."**

I braced myself and gave a small nod to show I was ready and his hands started flashing neon colors. I gave a rough jerk as I felt like I was just given a brief electric shock, almost like a joy-buzzer but stronger. Then goosebumps sprang up on my skin as something that felt like soda only a hundred times fizzier enter my body and spread all over. It only took about a minute, but I released a shudder the moment Chaos let go.

" **Okay we're ready to go."** Chaos said with a grin. **"When you merge back into your body you will be able to access the game system either through a thought or vocal command. Don't worry about anyone else seeing it cuz they can't. Though you may want to avoid using the vocal option or people might start to think you're crazy."** Chaos chuckled. **"The first couple quests will be like a tutorial to help you understand how the game works."**

I gave Chaos a firm nod and turned to Destiny. She had opened up what looked like a black hole on the lawn. Only it didn't pull on us or our surroundings.

" **Just step through and you start the 'game'."** She said with a kind smile. **"Good luck. You'll need it."**

I took a deep breath and strode into the portal, the first step into the rest of my life.

I'm Back! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Now on with the story ^_^

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 3: The Game

I blinked in the bright light that surrounded me confused. This wasn't my room! I thought I was supposed to merge with my one year old body but as I looked around I really started to wonder how I could even see, because as far as I could tell I had no body. I was just floating in a sea of white, nothing physical no matter which way I looked. I was just starting to panic, thinking something had gone wrong when giant blue lettering appeared in front of my figurative face.

 **[WELCOME TO THE GAME Of LIFE]**

(First step let's customize your character!)

I blinked in confusion. ' _Character customization? But I thought I was just being put in my old body?'_ I gave a mental shrug and started to read.

 **[Welcome to Character Customization.]**

(Hey Hermione! When you help Destiny in your payment period this will be where you can choose things like physical attributes and background story. In this case, your home life and physique is already determined so in this case we can skip straight to point distribution.)

[Attributes]

Strength: 0 (determines how much you can lift and the damage you deal)

Agility: 0 (determines your speed and flexibility)

Endurance: 0 (determines your health pool, health regeneration speed, and defense)

Intelligence: 0 (determines memory retention, learning speed and mana pool)

Wisdom: 0 (determines your mana regeneration and how easily you comprehend and effectively use information)

Charisma: 0 (determines how people react to you)

Luck: 0 (determines your critical chances, loot, and random encounters)

 _[unspent points: 50]_

(Note: Intelligence is like learning and knowing things, where Wisdom is more about being able to use your knowledge effectively. Also, you will gain five points to distribute as you wish each level)

I looked at it then wondered how I was supposed to choose the point options. I didn't really have hands after all. _'Wait, didn't Chaos say something about vocal commands? Can I even speak?'_

"Aaaahhh. Well that answers that question." And with that I turned back to the options before me. There were enough points for every attribute to have 5 with 15 points left over to specialize a bit.

"All attributes plus 5 points?" I said hesitatingly. The chart changed as I finished my last word.

' _Okay now how should I use my last points?'_ I wondered. In my last life, I probably had a really high Intelligence and Wisdom but a low Strength, Agility, Endurance, and Charisma. Wisdom and Intelligence seem to be the focus for magic so those need to be at least level 10 and I definitely needed a larger Charisma. How else would I be able to convince people properly?

"Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma plus 5 points." I commanded.

[Attributes]

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Endurance: 5

Intelligence: 10

Wisdom: 10

Charisma: 10

Luck: 5

[Confirm?]

I know magic isn't everything and I should probably make at least one of the physical attributes higher but I would rather be able to learn skills quickly and talk things out. Oh well, guess I will just have to live with it. "Confirm."

[Hermione Jean Granger]

Health: 500 (Regeneration 5/min)

Mana: 1,000 (Regeneration 10/min)

Damage: 10 (Strength*2)

Defense: 15 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 15 (Agility*3)

Well it wasn't that bad but I will definitely need to see about how I could improve it. Especially my mana regeneration which was much too low.

[Skills]

(Note skills are broken into three categories: General Skills, Knowledge Skills, and Fighting Skills. Most General Skills and Knowledge Skills will transfer between lives but Fighting Skills will always be reset to 1 for each life.)

[General Skills]

 **Language: N/A**

 **-** English: 78/100

-French: 23/100

-Latin: 27/100

 **Communication: 15/100**

-Bluff: 4/100

-Intimidate: 11/100

-Negotiate: 34/100

-Persuade: 26/100

-Seduction: 3/100

 **Survival: 27/100**

-City Survival: 38/100

-Nature Survival: 17/100

-Parkour: 11/100

-Stealth: 42/100

 **Awareness: 54/100**

-Empathy: 67/100

-Intuition: 46/100

-Observation: 51/100

 **Crafting: 12/100**

-Cooking: 10/100

-Enchanting: 1/100

-Potions: 25/100

[Knowledge Skills]

 **General Knowledge: 29/100**

-Geography: 31/100

-History: 28/100

-Math: 37/100

-Science: 20/100

 **Magic Knowledge: 25/100**

-Arithmancy: 27/100

-Charms: 36/100

-Creatures: 25/100

-DADA Defense: 21/100

-DADA Offense: 20/100

-Divination: 6/100

\- Runes: 28/100

-Transfiguration: 38/100

 **Element Affinity: 15/100**

-Air: 12/100

-Dark: 2/100

-Earth: 18/100

-Fire: 16/100

-Light: 21/100

-Water: 26/100

[Fighting Skills: (1/100)]

 **Range: 1/100**

-Close: 1/100

-Middle: 1/100

-Long: 1/100

 **Weapon: 1/100**

 **-** Blade: 1/100

-Blunt: 1/100

-Shot: 1/100

-Thrown: 1/100

-Unarmed: 1/100

-Wand: 1/100

 **Miscellaneous: 1/100**

-Battle-Sense: 1/100

-Killing Intent: 1/100

-Strategy: 1/100

 _Unspent Points: 10_

(you'll gain 10 points every level to distribute as you wish. Skills are broken down into four brackets 1-25 Beginner, 26-50 Intermediate, 51-75 Advanced, and 76-100 Master. at skill level 100 and categories level 25, 50, 75,and 100 you will gain a perk reward.)

' _Hmm, what to choose?'_ I was sorely tempted to put all my points in wand. However, I was going to be put in my one year old body so that wouldn't be helpful until I got a wand to use, which wouldn't be for a while. I would most likely level a few times before then anyways so I could always use those on it later. I had a feeling I should spend my points either in communication, survival, or awareness skills but which ones? And what are perks? _'Well, I may not like lying but I will probably need to be much better at it so I can explain away things. Persuasion will probably also be very important.'_

"4 points to persuasion, 6 points to bluff" I commanded.

[Confirm?]

"Confirm."

[Perks]

 _Unlocked:_

 **Advanced Warning:** (Awareness 50) (2/4) +4 Wisdom

 **I'm a Survivor:** (Survival 25) (1/4) +2 Endurance

 **Knowledge is Power:** (General Knowledge 25) (1/4) +2 Intelligence

 **Magic Touch:** (Magic Knowledge 25) (1/4) +2 Intelligence

 _Available:_

 **Born Fighter:** Doubles the rate of learning Weapon Skills

 **I Got the Magic:** Double the rate of learning Magical Skills

 **Smooth Talker:** Doubles the rate of learning Communication Skills

 **The Will to Survive:** Double learning rate of Survival Skills

 _[Unspent Points: 1]_

(Note you gain one perk point every 5 levels)

This was actually a pretty easy choice. Magic and fighting would be really important later on, but I had years before I even could get my wand and until then communication was key. It's not like I had to fight anything until Hogwarts. "Smooth Talker"

[Confirm?]

"Confirm"

[Character Creation Complete]

(Good luck out there!)

And everything faded to black.

I would like to make a brief shout-out to Nordiamus and her stories Game On!, Game On 2.0, and Game On 3.0. I based my game setup on her stories system and I highly recommend you go read them. They are AWESOME!

Well how was it? Let me know what you think! On another note, I am going to post Hermione's End of chapter stats at the bottom from now on. You can ignore it if you want it's mostly so I can keep track of the story.

Hermione's Stats

[Attributes]

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Endurance: 7

Intelligence: 14

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 10

Luck: 5

Health: 700 (Regeneration 7/min)

Mana: 1,400 (Regeneration 14/min)

Damage: 10 (Strength*2)

Defense: 21 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 15 (Agility*3)


	4. Chapter 4: The Tutorial

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 4: The Tutorial

I woke up in a play pen in the middle of my parent's living room. The comforting sight of its warm cream colored walls and dark brown carpet causing me to relax and look around. My brown hair barely reached my shoulders and was up in a set of pigtails and I was wearing a periwinkle blue onesie. The television in the center of the back wall was set to a kid's education station. There was a dark brown couch placed in front of it with two chairs to either side. And there sitting on the couch reading some papers was my mom. Her long hair, such a dark brown it was almost black, hanging around her face. Her warm brown eyes sharp in concentration. She was wearing her favorite blue blouse with white speckles and a pair of jeans.

My eyes teared up. _'mum'_ I thought. It had been so long since I had last seen her. The last time being when I erased their memory and sent them to Australia.

I must have made a sound because the next thing I know she was looking up, her gaze gentling when she saw me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Emma Granger asked as she stood up and came over to the pen. She reached in, picking me up, and cradled me to her heart. I just clutched at her shirt my head against her heart and let my tears flow silently as I listened to it beat, strong and steady beneath me.

"There, there, little one. It's okay, mummy's here." She whispered comfortingly to me. She walked back to the couch with me and sat down. Cuddling with me until my tears subsided. She seemed a bit confused as to why I was crying but tried her best to calm me down anyways.

When my tears stopped, I leaned back a bit in her arms and looked into her eyes. My arm coming up to touch her cheek. Determination burned through my veins. This time I would keep them safe. This time I would make sure they didn't need to leave. I burrowed my face back against her chest.

We sat there for a few minutes before I decided I wanted to move around to get used to my baby body. I wiggled around a bit in mum's arms and she seemed to understand I wanted to move around.

"All better now?" She asked as she carried me back to the play pen and set me down. She went back to the couch and continued with her papers.

 **[[Life Quest! The Tutorial]**

 **Goal:** look at your journal

 **Reward:** +10XP per Goal, Perk: It's A Girl upon completion]

 _(Well you have to start somewhere right? Notifications like this one will appear for a few minutes then fade. If you want them to disappear before that just give a small wave of your hand. To look at your journal just think 'journal' and it will appear. You could also say it but you would probably make your mom think you're crazy.)_

The words appeared in front of me, making me jump a bit. When I finished reading I gave a small wave of my hand and it disappeared. _'Journal'_ I thought and what appeared to be a largely see-through cream colored scroll-like page appeared with what looked like a scroll bar on the right and a few tabs across the top. The tabs had different pictures on them. From left to right there was a face, a set of clothes, a bag, a book, an ABC, and a compass.

[[Welcome to Your journal!]

The journal will keep up to date information on any current quests you have. Tap the quest to get a more thorough description of what you need to do to complete it.]

I waved away the notification and looked at the page. [Life Quest! The tutorial] the only thing listed.

 **[Goal complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** open your status window]

 _(Notice the tabs at the top of the page? Those are your different screens. The one on the far left is your status window. Just tap it!)_

I did and the page changed to show my attributes, status, and skills. At the very top in the middle was an experience bar which was partially filled with green. On top of the bar in black writing it said:

 **[ Level 1: 10XP/100XP]**

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** open your wardrobe]

 _(This page is pretty self-explanatory, right? Just shows how your progressing. After the tutorial is over you'll have a mini bar in the upper left hand corner of your vision which will have a red Health bar, blue Mana bar, and green XP bar. It will fade out most of the time but if you think about it, it'll show up.)_

Guessing that the wardrobe was the tab with the clothes I taped it. A standing full body wizarding picture of me as a one year old appeared in the middle of the page with some gray boxes surrounding it. One of the boxes had a picture of the onesie I was currently wearing.

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** open your inventory]

 _(Nice onesie! So this is your wardrobe, here you can see your equipped items and their stats. Now on to inventory. It's the tab with a bag.)_

Dutifully following Chaos' prompt, I tapped the next tab. It's a good thing I was facing away from mom or she might start wondering at all the weird movements I was making. The page that appeared had a 10 by 10 grey box array.

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** open your directory]

 _(your inventory will hold 1 item per box with items of the same type stacking to groups of up to 100. You might gain more inventory space later in the game. The book tab is your journal screen so just click the ABC tab for the directory.)_

When I clicked the ABC tab, the screen changed to look like the journal page only with people's names instead of quests. The only name on the list was Emma Granger.

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** open the map]

 _(The directory updates with each person you talk to and will fill in relevant information as you acquire it. When you first meet people that you have known from your last life, what you know about them will be added. Like with the journal, just tap the name and it will expand to show you the information. Otherwise you will need to observe people to fill in the blanks.)_

' _Wow.'_ This could be really helpful depending on what the system believed to be relevant information. If it had information about personality I could most likely use it to help persuade people. Wanting a bit more information before moving on, I tapped mum's name and watched as more information opened up below it.

[[Emma Jean Granger]

Birthday: April 13, 1950

Species: Human

Blood status: Muggle

Marital status: Married to Dan Granger

Occupation: Dentist/Mother

Loyalty: Granger family

Summary: Doctor Emma Granger is a warm, loving person who believes in doing good for the betterment of mankind. She and her husband commonly donate to charities in the area and strongly believe that education is very important on the path to a successful life.]

Yes, this could be useful. Although a bit lacking it definitely covers some of the more important information I would need on others. Moving on, I clicked the compass tab and a large black page appeared. In the center was a green tear drop shaped mark. Surrounding the mark was a small circle that seemed to be filled with the surrounding area. There were three tabs along the left-hand side. One was a globe, one was a picture of England, and one was a picture of a house. On the right-hand side was a bar with a + at the top and a – on the bottom with a bar at about the mid-point.

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** use Observe]

 _(Welcome to the map. The tear drop in the center is you. Wherever you are the map will fill in data in a half mile radius in any direction. The tabs along the side represent the world map, country map, and local map. You must discover the locations on your own or purchase a physical map to fill it in . The bar on the left is the zoom and you can move the map around by holding it with two fingers and dragging it in any direction. Map information will become important when you learn apparition as you will not be able to travel to undiscovered places. When the tutorial is over a small mini-map will appear in the upper right-hand corner of your vision which like the status bars will fade when you ignore it and reappear when you focus on it. To close your inventory just wave it away like a notification. Now let's learn how to use a skill. A skills level affects whether or not you can successfully do something. While facing your mum, think or say: 'observe'.)_

Waving away the notification, then the map, I turned to face mum. _'Observe'_ I thought.

[Name: Emma Jean Granger

Level:27

Strength: 10

Agility: 11

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 50

Wisdom: 27

Charisma: 15

Luck: 10]

 _(Observe will provide the information that will be placed in your directory. Also, the higher the skill level the more information you will receive.)_

 **[Directory has been Updated]**

 **[[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Tutorial Complete! Perk: It's A Girl:** _unlocked_ ]

 _(See how that notice came up in bold? That means you can click on it, and some information about it will appear. Think of it like a shortcut instead of needing to open up your journal. For example, try tapping the Perk:_ _ **It's A Girl**_ _.)_

Following the prompt, a new notice popped up.

 **[It's A Girl:** +1 Charisma per level]

After waving everything closed I sat down and just contemplated my plan of action. There was a lot of new information to sift through but I needed to make a plan.

So what do you think? Any advice? If not see you next time ^_^

Hermione's Stats

[Attributes]

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Endurance: 7

Intelligence: 14

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 11

Luck: 5

Health: 700 (Regeneration 14/min)

Mana: 1,400 (Regeneration 28/min)

Damage: 10 (Strength*2)

Defense: 21 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 15 (Agility*3)


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 5: The Plan

' _What can I do? What can I change? And how can I do it?'_ It was these three questions that I decided should be my biggest concern when making my plan. I knew I needed to learn magic and get not only myself but everyone else to be battle ready. The question was what could I actually manage right now? I was only a year old for heaven sake! _'Well I am quite obviously stuck in the muggle world until at least I show accidental magic. At that point I could try and convince my parents to take us to Diagon Alley. Until then what should I focus on?'_

 **[[Long Term Quest: It's Training Time!]**

Before the next life quest:

 **Goal 1:** get to level 10

 **Goal 2:** get all attributes above 20

 **Goal 3:** get any weapon skill to level 50

 **Goal 4:** get any communication skill to level 50

 **Bonus Goal 1:**?

 **Bonus Goal 2:**?

 **Rewards:** \+ 500XP per Goal, Status Effect: **Are you Ready For This?:** ( +25% to all attributes for 24 hours) upon completion. +1,000XP per Bonus Goal and 1 advanced skill book upon completion of both bonus goals.

 **Failure:** Status Effect: **Not Ready!** : (-25% to all attributes) applied for 24 hours]

Well that solved the question of what I was going to do. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to do it. Well first I should probably look at my attributes and my options for the weapon skill and communication skill for the quest. _'Status.'_

[[LEVEL 1: 70XP/100XP]

Health: 500 (Endurance*100)

(Regeneration 14/min)(Endurance*2/min)

Mana: 1,400 (Intelligence*100)

(Regeneration 28/min)(Wisdom*2/min)

Damage: 10 (Strength*2)

Defense: 21 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 15 (Agility*3)

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Endurance: 7

Intelligence: 14

Wisdom: 14

Charisma: 11

Luck: 5]

' _Okay, so I will need 79 points to get them all to 15. That means 16 levels...'_ A new idea snapped me out of that train of thought. _'Wait a minute, is leveling points the only way to increase my Attributes? Could I get points from doing things instead, like working out or things like that?'_

[For thinking outside the box, take +1 WIS]

I grinned. It was almost starting to feel too easy… best not to tempt fate though. So how was I going to get the different stat points? For Strength, I could probably do something like weights. Maybe stretching and flexibly exercises for Agility? Running would probably work for Endurance. I should get Intelligence through reading and/or studying. Wisdom seems to be from thinking things through and coming to a correct understanding. Charisma probably increases based on social interactions. But how would I increase my Luck?

Something to ponder later, I guess. For now, I should choose a weapons skill and communication skill. I scrolled down my status screen.

 **[Communication: 15/100***

-Bluff: 10/100*

-Intimidate: 11/100*

-Negotiate: 34/100*

-Persuasion: 30/100*

-Seduction: 3/100*]

' _What are those asterisks there for?'_ I wondered. Out of curiosity I tapped on it.

[Due to perk **Smooth Talker,** all Communications skills have a x2 experience gain]

' _Oh, right! Forgot about that for a moment. This will make it much easier to get one to level 50.'_ I thought. I was very glad I chose the Communication perk first. Now which one should I focus on. It should definitely be one of my higher leveled ones, so I should choose Negotiate or Persuasion. Which one would help me sooner? I already had full intentions of getting both of them as high as possible but I should focus on one until I completed the quest requirement. Negotiate would be great for trying to come to an agreement with someone, but Persuasion could help me convince people to try to do things. Looking at it objectively persuasion would be more helpful now while negotiate would be better later. So persuasion it is.

Next up weapon skills.

 **Weapon: 1/100**

 **-** Blade: 1/100

-Blunt: 1/100

-Shot: 1/100

-Thrown: 1/100

-Unarmed: 1/100

-Wand: 1/100

This was a bit harder. Wand would have been my first choice but I knew I wouldn't have access to a wand until much later which made it impractical. Also, how many times had I seen a witch or wizard become unarmed and therefore useless in a fight? No, I would need at least one other weapon skill if not more. Now how to choose?

I figured I should probably look back at how I fought before. _'Looking back on it, I was certainly not a frontline fighter. I was normally towards the back of the group doing more precision casting. So maybe I should choose one of the ranged options? Wait a minute, I should probably take a step farther back and look at the groups fighting style too. I'm the only one who knows how we work together I should figure out how we could work as a group for fighting and teach myself to fit the needed spot. After all, my goal isn't to be a one-woman army but to help Harry.'_

[Learn from the past to perfect the future: +1 to Wisdom]

' _Well first things first. How does Harry fight?'_ I pondered. Looking back, Harry definitely was The front-line fighter of our group. Any group we were in really. He was the one that always tried to draw attention to himself and away from the rest of us. He was also the Leader of the group, especially when we had to pull things off without a plan. I swear, he was incredible at flying by the seat off his pants. I to this day have no idea how we managed to pull off a lot of the things we did. He must have a ridiculously large amount of luck. But then again, he seemed to simultaneously have the worst and best luck of anyone I have ever met.

' _I blame Chaos'_ I thought with a snicker.

Pulling myself out of that distracting internal debate, I focused back on the problem at hand. If I was to use gaming terms, (which I remembered from a conversation with a game-obsessed cousin of mine at one of our family reunions) Harry was the "Tank" of our group. Which really wasn't a good idea all things considered.

Next was Ron. Ron didn't seem to fit into a specific role. He was great at strategy if we had time to plan before-hand, and he had a decent aim and power. However, he seemed to adapt himself to where he was needed most depending on the situation. A bit of a "Jack of all trades, Master of none" if you will. He worked best as a mid to close-range fighter.

I was the last of our immediate group. I basically was always the long-range support that rounded out the group. I took the spot of conscience and advisor to the guys. This worked fairly well last time but obviously not well enough.

But that was last time. This time I could try something different. Maybe I could try and get Neville to be part of our group from the beginning. He ended up as a great front-liner once he got over his shyness. That way Harry could move to being mid to close range and be our high "DPS" dealer. He had always been our strongest fighter and since he was the one who truly HAD to survive this, having him in the front was not the best idea. That still left a hole for a healer. Even if it was just basic stuff, if we had a healer things would have been a lot smoother. Maybe I could try to learn a bit? But would I be spreading myself too thin? Or I could get someone else…

 **[[Strategy]** 's Level has increased]

The notification jarred me out of my thoughts. At least I knew I was on the right track, if I was getting rewarded for it. Now back to weapon choice. All that looking back solidified my choice that a long-range weapon skill would be best. Now should I work on Shot or Thrown?

My parents certainly wouldn't approve of a child having weapons which meant I would either have to lie through my teeth and hide things (which my conscience didn't approve on quite a few different levels) or I could work around it. Shot weapons would absolutely require at least a slingshot if not a true weapon. Whereas I could use something like rocks to start out my Thrown skill. I fully intended to get real weapons later but for now, since I didn't want to have to lie to my family, I chose to start with Thrown.

With that I closed the status screen and started to crawl around in my playpen to get used to my poor motor skills.

It was just starting to get dark outside when I heard a car pull into the driveway. A few moments later the door opened.

"I'm Home" Dad announced as he walked into the living room. He had on a pair of tan slacks, a white button-up ling sleeved shirt, and a tan hat on his head hiding most of his light-auburn hair from view. His dark brown coat was draped over his left arm and his black suitcase was in his right one.

' _Dad!'_ I was so happy at that moment, because like with mum, I hadn't seen him in so long, and now they were both here with me and safe. I gave a happy squeal (I had found out that I couldn't quite form words yet) and reached for him with my short stubby little arms.

"And how's daddy's little princess today?" he asked me with a large grin as he lifted me out of the pen. I giggled happily at his antics as I gave him a huge hug, or well as much of one as I could with not being able to reach even halfway around his body.

"She's been a little sweetheart all afternoon, hasn't made a bit of fuss since she woke up from her afternoon nap." Mum replied.

"Oh ho! Been a good girl for mummy have you?" He asked me. "Good job!"

"I'll leave you two alone while I start dinner." Mum said with a chuckle.

Dad waited until mum had left the room then he whispered conspiratorially, "When the cats are away the mice shall play!" and sat down on the floor with me. "Now let's practice walking! I'm sure you'll get it today!"

 **[[Quest: Babies First Step]**

 **Goal 1:** stand up

 **Goal 2:** walk around a bit

 **Reward:** +10XP per Goal]

I just blinked at the notice. Well at least it's some easy XP and I needed to do it anyways. And with that dad set me down on my feet and held me in place while I got my bearings. Slowly he drew his hands away. I stayed standing but was a bit wobbly. He must have been doing this with me for quite a while because my leg muscles had clearly gotten at least a bit of training to hold me up. When he had completely let go he looked at me with a large smile.

 **[Goal Complete!** +10XP

 **Goal Update:** walk around a bit]

"There we are, now we need to practice walking." He scooted a bit away from me but still within arm's reach in case I fell. "Now, come to daddy!" he said as he motioned for me to come closer.

I felt a bit silly. This should be so easy! I really couldn't believe how much effort this was actually taking me! But I focused and slowly moved one foot then the other. The next thing I know I was bumping into his chest.

"Great job! You did it!" He exclaimed. "Now how about we go surprise mummy?" he asked as he picked me up. We walked into the kitchen. "Honey, Hermione has something to show you!" he said.

"What is it dear?" mum asked as she turned from the stove. Dad put me down on my feet like before and slowly removed his hands.

"Go ahead and call her." He said, smiling at mums surprised face. She crouched down and opened her arms.

"Come here Hermione." She said with a smile. And slowly but surely, I made my way over to her.

 **[Quest Complete!** +10XP]

Mum grinned at me in delight and praised me. It felt a bit over the top but then again, I was supposed to be a baby and this would be a big step for them. Literally.

I really appreciate all the reviews and advice I've gotten. It's really helpful! Until next time and don't forget to review! ^_^

Hermione's Stats

[Attributes]

Strength: 5

Agility: 5

Endurance: 7

Intelligence: 14

Wisdom: 16

Charisma: 11

Luck: 5

Health: 700 (Regeneration 14/min)

Mana: 1,400 (Regeneration 32/min)

Damage: 10 (Strength*2)

Defense: 21 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 15 (Agility*3)


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

_Hello again everyone! I rewrote chapter 6 and modified previous chapters so that it would fit better to where I am trying to get with the story. As always i really appreciate everyone who reviews and let's me know what they think. Anywho~, this is my new and improved chapter 6! hope you like it. ^_^_

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

The Talk

It had been about four years since I had woken up in my one-year-old body, so I was now just over five years old. I was also now level 2 but it was exceedingly slow going. I put it down to the fact I didn't have any true challenges and "Quests" were rather scarce with very small XP rewards. 'Status'

[Hermione Jean Granger

LvL 2: 70XP/200XP

Health: 1,200 (Regeneration 24/min)

Mana: 1,700 (Regeneration 36/min)

Damage: 20 (Strength*2)

Defense: 30 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 39 (Agility*3)

[Attributes]

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 12

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 18

Charisma: 14

Luck: 10]

I grinned in satisfaction at the progress I had made as I closed the window. After I got my +1 to charisma with my level up, I had put all of my level points into luck because I still hadn't figured out how to raise it any other way.

My other Attributes had been raised through hard work and exercise. About a month after I arrived I finally managed to use my mouth properly and started speaking. I think I just about gave mum a heart attack when my "first word" ended up being a "first sentence" instead. I'm pretty sure I'll use her absolutely gob-smacked expression to fuel my Patronus from here on out. I mean really, all I did was ask her to "teach" me to read (I was bored without my books, sue me!) and she looked like someone had short circuited her brain. I had laughed so hard that my stomach hurt! When she had finally pulled herself together again she had immediately called dad and ordered him home. When he had gotten there, mom asked me to repeat the question to him and when I did his face was just as good as mum's when I said it the first time!

Since then I had taken to running around the backyard in the mornings before breakfast and then I would try persuade either my mum or dad to take me to the library after breakfast. As a result both my endurance and charisma skills rose. As did my persuasion skill which was currently at level 41. I would read for a bit, which increased my Intelligence. Normally, I would sneak into the martial arts and war section when my parents weren't looking (the more information I had the better and it also slowly helped my strategy skill). Then when we got back home I would go out to the backyard again and stretch to increase my flexibility and to raise my Agility. Then I would throw rocks. Yup, you read that right, rocks.

It was all for my thrown skill. When I managed to get outside for the first time without mum, I had searched the yard for a bunch of small rocks and put them in my inventory. Then I started throwing them at a tree. Not very impressive I know, but it did the trick. The first time I had managed to hit the tree I got a notification.

 **[** Skill(s) **Thrown** and **Blunt** have leveled up! **]**

When I had clicked on the bold text, the notification had told me that I would receive a +5% damage to all attacks made with either a thrown or blunt weapon. They both were currently at level 37 and gave me a +35% bonus respectively. When I had first seen the notification, I was excited because that would mean there should be a similar bonus for bladed weapons. The first thought that had run through my brain had been that I so needed to get my hands on a knife, ASAP.

After a bit of experimentation, I had also figured out what the different ranges were. Short-range was less than 5 feet away from the target. Mid-range was from the edge of short range to about 15 feet. And long range was any distance beyond that. In the process of finding the boundaries my close-range skill rose to level 4, my mid-range skill to level 5, and my long-range to a respectable level 28. Every chance I got, I snuck out to practice so it was raising rather quickly.

I had managed to get my observe skill to 79 by using it on everything and anyone in sight. As a result, I had hundreds of names in my directory and soooooo much useless information. I almost had to laugh. At this rate I should join the MI5!

That aside, as I observed more and more people I noticed that (in general) children until grade school were around level 1 or 2. By the end of Primary School they averaged around level 5, by the end of Secondary School they were around level 10, and by the end of Post-Secondary Education they were around level 15. That was the point where people started varying more. The people who didn't go to University or get into a specialized field of work stayed around level 15 regardless of their age, while people who went to Uni or had a challenging work specialization got to around level 20, and people who not only went to Uni but also specialized in a challenging field ended up around level 25. I had yet to meet a person who was above level 30.

That was another nice thing about raising my observe level. I could see a lot of information on people that I couldn't before. For example, I could now see their skills. Like with their levels I noticed a bit of a pattern. They normally only had one or two skills around level 100. These skills would be instrumental in their jobs or lifestyle. Then, they would generally have about five skills around level 75 which would bolster whatever their focus skill was. Beyond that most skill levels varied greatly from person to person. Some people had a much higher skill level average then others. It really seemed to depend on how much someone tried and how much effort they used to learn new things. Much as I hated to say it, based on the skill levels of lazy people, Ron probably had really poor skill levels even by the end of the war. Well that is one issue that was always rather easy to see but this time I would have to be much more effective at getting him to fix it.

Issues with Ron's laziness aside, I had also been working on my stealth skill because there was absolutely no way that it wouldn't come in handy later. It was currently at level 74 and I was determined to have it at 100 before Hogwarts. There were so many instances that I remember that being stealthy helped us.

I decided to save the 10 skill points I got from leveling up incase of an emergency. I figured if I saved up all my points then by the time I reached the level goals on my quest (which I guessed would end when I got my Hogwarts letter) I would have enough to instantly max out my wand skill. In the mean time I would have a nice pool of points to use just in case.

Since I started speaking I had made it a point to come across as being cryptically knowledgeable about what was going to happen in the near future. I dropped odd comments about things I remembered. It was rather unnoticeable unless they really started to think about it. Which was my goal, I wanted to set them up to believe what I tell them when I finally released some accidental magic and revealed that I'm a witch. That bright plan of mine gained me 10 levels of strategy because of how far thought out and excellently staged it was. They were starting to pick up on it but it finally came to a peak about a week ago. Sadly it was much more abrupt then I was hoping for but, oh well, nothing I could do about it now.

~Flashback~

I didn't really remember much about the incident beside the date but one of the kids on my road had died from being hit by a drunk driver racing down our road. The kid's name was Timothy or "Timmy" for short, and he was almost three years older than me. I heard the story later from his mother who was a very nice widow who had lived at the end of the road. His death had just about broken her and she liked to talk to me whenever I was around. Timmy had supposedly been playing with his bicycle in the street when a drunk driver had turned the corner too fast and hadn't seen him.

When Saturday February 30th came around, I actually didn't remember it until I saw him bike past our house at 4:16 in the afternoon.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I jumped off the couch where I had been reading.

"Language young lady!" Dad scolded.

"We have to save him" I replied as I started to ran to the door.

"Save who? From what?" Dad asked.

"Timmy is about to be run over by a drunk. We need to get him off the road!" I said as I threw the door open and ran out of the house as if a life depended on it. Which technically, it did.

"Timmy! Get off the road!" I screamed. He turned to look at me in confusion. I continued running. I heard wheels screeching not too far away. 'Oh no, I'm not going to make it.' I thought in panic. 'NO! I refuse to let someone die because I forgot! I NEED to make it.'

[Wisdom check: 18/15 _Check passed_ ]

And in that moment I apparated in a burst of accidental magic. As I landed by Timmy I tackled him as hard as I could onto the sidewalk. And just in the nick of time! The drunk screeched around the corner and flew over where we had been not moments before.

 **[Hidden Quest Complete! Save Little Timmy**

 **Reward:** _unlocked_ Skill _:_ **Accidental Magic,** _unlocked_ Skill: **Apparation** ,Life Debt: Timmy, +10 Intuition, +10 City Survival +2 Wisdom]

I had a brief moment to think 'finally!' before the next thing I knew dad was picking me up, asking if I was okay, and then squeezing me in a bear hug.

"Thanks" Timmy said in a stunned voice.

That interruption finally made dad let go and check to make sure he was ok as well. While he was doing that I had looked at the unlocked **Accidental Magic** skill.

[Accidental Magic: the ability to use magic without a focus, a random effect will occur per use.

For each 10 levels gained the effect will have a higher likelihood of being useful.

At level 100 evolves into the **Wandless Magic** Ability]

'…..' I could only stare in absolute shock for a moment before…

'This is awesome!' I seriously wanted to get up and dance. Not only had I managed to save a life I had also FINALLY unlocked my magic AND it can turn into probably one of the most useful Abilities for a witch or wizard ever.

While I was flipping out over my new ability, we brought Timmy home and I was thanked by Timmy's mum. After that dad had taken me back home and had called mum (who had been at work, my parents switched out work days) and explained to her what had happened. When she got home we all sat down in the living room.

"Sweetie, how did you know Timmy was in danger?" dad asked.

I stared at him for a long moment judging how much I should tell them. I already planned to tell them about me being a witch, but I wasn't sure if I should tell them that I was a seer or the actual truth. With a mental shrug, I decided to give them some basic facts and see how they took it before doing anything drastic.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked seriously.

Mum and dad glanced at each other before they turned to me and mum replied "Of course honey. You can tell us anything."

"I'm a Witch." I whispered nervously. "I can do magic. Would you like to see?"

I glanced at their faces anxiously. I knew that they accepted this in the future but it was so much harder when I was the one telling them not an accredited transfiguration master many times my age.

'Accidental magic' I thought hoping for something nice.

[Transfiguration Check: 38/25 _check_ **Passed** ]

I was focusing on the coffee table so that would be the thing affected, with my hands outstretched towards it. There was a small flash of white light and the table transformed. It shrunk and changed color until before us was one of my favorite books, Hogwarts: A History.

I glanced up from my creation to look at their responses to my magic. They were looking at me in shock. My fears started to rise as time passed with no response.

"Please, don't hate me." I whispered brokenly. My fears rising further as they continued to stare. I looked down. 'What if it's too much? What if my changing things changed their responses? What if…' my internal panic was interrupted when I felt my parents sit on either side of me.

"Of course not princess, you may shock us but we will never hate you." Dad whispered to me comfortingly. They scooped me up in a family hug and my fears fell away.

"Is this how you knew about Timmy?" mum asked.

I chickened out, I couldn't tell them I wasn't 5 years old but cumulatively about 22 years old. I took the easy out instead. "Please don't tell anyone, some magicals can know the future. I am one of them. We call them Seers." Which was mostly true. We do call people who know the future Seers I just got my future knowledge in a different way was all.

"Magicals? You mean there are more like you?" dad asked.

"Yeah, there are whole communities of magicals all over the world. We stay separate and hidden from Muggles."

"Muggles?" mum asked

"It's what we call non-magical people. And magicals aren't just humans!" I said with enthusiasm, excited to tell them about magic and its wonders.

"Oh? Like mermaids and dragons?" Dad asked with a teasing grin obviously not believing it to be possible.

"Yeah, and griffons and goblins and werewolves and vampires and centaurs and phoenix." I replied counting along my fingers as I listed them out.

"Wait, really?" Dad replied in shock. "I was just joking!"

"Yup. Goblins actually run the magical banks." I chirped. "I'd love to show you when you have a day off work!" That would be fun. I didn't really remember their reaction the first time because I was too in awe myself. It would also be a great chance to get my hands on some books about seers. I may not really believe in the art of Divination but I couldn't deny it made a great excuse for how I knew things I shouldn't. I could use it as a bit of a shield to deflect attention away from the 'how' of it all. I figured if I had the information then I needed a more reliable method of getting it to people. It would be nice to know more about what seers did with their prophesies. I knew they had copies of prophecies in the department of mystery but no idea how it got to the department in the first place.

"When I turn eleven a professor with a letter of acceptance for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will arrive at our door. It's the premiere magical school in Brittan. It's an amazing place and the classes…"

We continued to discuss magic and Hogwarts long into the evening and by the end I think they were finally starting to get used to the idea that magic was real.

~End Flashback~

It was currently Saturday, again, and since my parents had the day off I was going to show them Diagon Alley. We had just parked outside the Leaky Cauldron and I couldn't wait to stop by Flourish and Blots.

"You need to hold my hand or you'll be affected by the muggle repelling wards." I said as I took my parents hands in mine. "We just need to go through this pub to get to the alley."

They looked at me with skepticism.

"Just trust me, this is going to be fun!" I said with a grin.

As we entered the pub I could see my parent's skepticism rise at the dark grunginess of the place. We walked right up to the counter.

"Excuse me, could you open the alley for us please?" I asked politely

[Persuasion check: 41/5 check Passed]

"Muggle-born then?" Tom asked kindly. "Of course, just give me a moment."

"Thank you!" I Replied. He came around the side of the bar and led us out the back-door. He tapped the bricks on the wall in front of us with his wand and it opened up.

"Hope you have a good time in the Alley!" Tom said with a grin.

"Thank you." I said again as he went back into the pub. Then I turned to my parents. They were just staring wide eyed at the street ahead of us. "Come on." I said with a tug to their hands. "The wall will close up again soon."

 **[Bonus Goal 2 Complete!** Get to Diagon Alley before you receive

your Hogwarts Letter

 **Reward:** +1,000XP]

[You Have Leveled Up! You are now Level 3]

[You Have Leveled Up! You are now Level 4]

[You Have Leveled Up! You are now Level 5]

[+15AP (Attribute Points) +30SP (Skill Points) +1PP (Perk Point)]

'Holy Crap! That was a lot of Level Ups!' I thought in shock. It was mums voice that pulled me out of my stunned staring. I would have to look this over later.

"Wow" Mum breathed in awe. "Its amazing Hermione." Dad nodded in agreement. Then he turned to me.

"So where to first princess? You're here to give us the tour, right?" he said with a grin.

"To the bank, we need to exchange some pounds for galleons." I said, pointing like a general commanding her troops to march. Then I turned back to dad. "And try not to stare at the goblins too much." I said with a large grin.

"Wait, you really weren't joking about the goblins?" Mum queried.

"Nope!" I chirped. "Now follow me!"

Okay I have to admit I was having a lot of fun. Lots of XP and Level Ups aside, this was even better than when McGonagall brought us. We had nothing we really needed to do so we had plenty of time to just explore, which would be really helpful with my new Apparation Skill. When I had looked over the skill, it said that apparation would only allow me to go to places I had already uncovered on the Map. It was why I tried to explore as many places as possible to fill it in.

But the best part of the entire trip was that I could watch my parent's reactions to everything.

When we finally reached the Bank, I paused to tell my parents about the money in wizarding culture. "We use three different types of coins. Gold ones called Galleons, silver ones called Sickles, and copper ones called Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. Right now £5 is about Ǥ1." I explained.

Then I led my parents inside. The moment my foot crossed the threshold a loud chime, almost like a bird's trill, echoed through the bank. The goblins by the door looked up at me clearly startled. A moment later a young goblin rushed over to us.

"Please follow me Blessed One" The goblin said with a brief bow.

Suggestions? Critiques? What do you think, let me know! Until next time ^_^

Hermione's Stats

[Attributes]

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 20

Charisma: 17

Luck: 10

Health: 1,000 (Regeneration 16/min)

Mana: 1,700 (Regeneration 40/min)

Damage: 20 (Strength*2)

Defense: 39 (Endurance*3)

Speed: 45 (Agility*3)


	7. Chapter 7: The Goblins

_Hello People! It has been a while hasn't it? Well my muse decided to pull a Princess Peach and get kidnapped, but I finally managed to finish my epic quest to rescue her. So now I proudly present chapter 7! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, you're the reason my muse hasn't died yet!_

 _(AN: I went back and changed Hermione's point distribution because I didn't like what I had done. 8/29)_

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 7: The Goblins

"Please follow me, Blessed One" The goblin said as it started to lead us down a side hallway.

Okay, now this was different. This certainly never happened the first time, and the only difference between then and now was A) my age, and B) that I was reborn as part of the Chaos game. And what did they mean by Blessed One? Blessed by who? How? The chime that had gone off was definitely to notify the goblins about something about me. What exactly did they detect about me and more importantly how? Was it the rebirth part or the game part? But then again neither of those make sense. How would goblins be able to detect the game? The same issue was true for being reborn as I had! Neither of them had occurred before as far as I knew. There was no magic involved the only thing that was done to me was from the influence of… oh.

The Great Entities, Destiny and Chaos. Maybe they had some way to detect their influence on the mortal realm? But that would be crazy, how would they be able to detect that? But then again, the goblin race was old. Really old. There were records of them existing long before witches and wizards. It was much more likely that any of the other ideas I had.

[For analyzing logically: +1Wis]

Apparently I was on the right track if I was getting rewarded for it.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Dad asked

"The Elders would like to meet you." The goblin replied as he hurried us along. "They will explain when you get there."

The Elders! I had read about them for extra information when writing one of Professor Binn's goblin rebellion essays. The Goblins are ruled by a king, that king is advised by his council of elders. Their job is to be the knowledge keepers of goblin history and lore. Supposedly each branch of Gringotts had three elders which monitored the banks and relayed information directly from the branch manager to the king himself. They almost never met with humans! This just made my previous deduction a lot more likely.

Now the question was, would they be hostile or friendly with me because of the Deities involvement? Looking back at the response I got from the door guards and the goblin that was leading us, I was leaning towards friendly. They certainly didn't seem to be hostile in any case which was lucky.

Speaking of luck, it seems I had a bit of time while we were walking for me to use my recent level up points.

'Status' I thought

[[LEVEL 5: 170XP/500XP]

Health: 1,300

(Regeneration 26/min)

Mana: 1,700

(Regeneration 42/min)

Damage: 20

Defense: 39

Speed: 45

Attributes

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 21

Charisma: 17

Luck: 10

 _Unspent Point_ :15]

'Add 10 to Luck' I still had no way to increase it through anything besides perks and level up points so now I had it up to where it needs to be for my quest. Also a little luck never hurt anyone, especially in unknown situations like this.

Now what to do with the last 5 points? Should I raise my charisma? I don't know how the Elders are going to react to me so it could be helpful. But then again, it raises every level because of my It's a Girl perk and it was going to be at least to 23 points by the time I met the level requirement for the quest. So in the long term maybe something else would be better. My physical stats are raising at a fairly decent rate because of how low they are right now and I had noticed they leveled up much slower the higher it was. So Int? What if I brought it up to 20 for the quest requirement, then used my other two points on my highest physical stat so working out would still raise them fairly quickly with the other two.

But wait that would still mean it would be harder to raise on its own. You know what? I think ill save it for now, those last 5 points could mean everything later and now that I have gotten Luck to the required level I don't NEED to keep using my points immediately. Like with my skill points I can now safely save them for later, I doubted they would be any use to me right now and I can always continue to raise my attributes the hard-way anyways.

[Attributes]

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 21

Charisma: 17

Luck: 20

 _[Unspent Point_ :5 _]_

[Confirm?]

'Confirm'

[Perks]

 _Available:_

 **Born Fighter:** Doubles the rate of learning Weapon and Range Skills

 **I Got the Magic:** Double the rate of learning Magical Skills

 **Polyglot:** Double learning rate of Languages

 **Natural Genius:** Increase XP gain of skills when reading/studying them ( _locks Hard Work Genius)_

 **Hard Work Genius:** Increase XP gain of skills when using them ( _locks Natural Genius)_

'…..'

Okay I am so conflicted right now. I read all the time, so my first inclination was to jump at the Natural Genius perk, but then I looked at the Born Fighter perk and the I Got the Magic perk. The BF perk would definitely help me get to the quest deadline but at the same time I now had access to magic so the IGtM perk would help me get the accidental magic to level into wandless magic. And I still had so many things I just couldn't read about and that would mean that the HWG perk would be better than the NG perk.

Arggggg! Why did this always have to be so hard!? You know what? I'm going with the Natural Genius perk, I read way too much for it not to be useful and I can still level everything else up the same as before anyways. Yup, that's what I'm doing.

'Natural Genius perk'

[Confirm?]

'Confirm'

Just then we arrived before a large set of double doors. The goblin knocked and was told to enter by an extremely gravely female voice. The goblin opened the door and ushered us in.

I stepped into the room cautiously and looked around. We were in a large circular marble office with a deep burgundy carpet on the floor and a large mahogany desk straight ahead of us. There were three very old goblins sitting in high-backed chairs behind said desk and a small side door to the left and right of the room with a goblin guard before each door. There were three smaller unoccupied seats before the desk which the center goblin gestured for us to sit in, which we did after a moment's hesitation.

"It has been many generations since the Great Ones have blessed a mortal, even longer since that mortal was a witch or wizard." The goblin in the center stated, her voice cracked with age with a whispery undertone and her cloudy gold eyes on me.

She was ancient looking with long spindly fingers with rings of gold and precious gems and a pair of gold rimmed glasses perched on her long pointy nose that reminded me of a librarian for some strange reason. Her attire had fluffy fur around her neck and wrists held together by connecting pieces of what looked almost like leather armor. She herself looked frail but her attire gave off a ready for battle feel. She also had a single long pendant around her neck with a strange symbol on it the symbol had three circles that intertwined in the middle before merging into the next circle. On the desk in front of her was a nameplate which revealed her name to be Elder Fyreluk.

"Blessed?" Dad asked.

"Yes, many of the… abilities that magical beings can inherit through their bloodlines began when one the Great Ones blessed a mortal, and lesser versions of that ability were passed down to their children. It is what sparked the idea among the old houses of blood purity. They tried to keep the gifts alive through careful breeding. Not that they succeeded in that endeavor." The goblin on the left said with a smirk. His nameplate declared that he was Elder Rogkyr. He also seemed very old, though not as old as the one in the center. He also wore many rings on his fingers and a pendant with the same symbol. However, unlike the center one he wore a long dark green almost black suit with what looked like gold runes sewn into designs on it.

"Which brings us to the reason we are currently here." The final goblin commented. His nameplate identified him as Elder Byrrok. He looked much like the goblin on the left in a dark suit but his seemed to be a dark purple instead of green and had silver stitching instead of gold. He had silver frame glasses and like the other two had many rings on his fingers and the strange pendant around his neck. He was also the youngest by at least a decade if not more.

"We are here to offer to let you take an inheritance test to determine if your… special circumstances grant you access to some of the vaults that have lain unclaimed for a very long time. Normally we charge quite a large sum for such a test due to the complexity of knowledge required, however we would offer it to you free of charge." Byrrok continued.

"Not to seem unappreciative but why?" Dad asked.

Elder Fyreluk pursed her lips then replied, "Young man, when a Great One deigns to interfere with the life of a mortal, one should always take heed. You would do well to remember that they never meddle lightly. Something about your daughter is important enough for at least one of them to bless her and as such she will most likely have a pivotal role in the future. The last time a witch was blessed it was Rowena Ravenclaw, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Simply put, if the Great Ones are interested in her, then she is an interest to us." Elder Byrrok stated with a drawl. "It is simply not wise to ignore such blessed people for they generally become highly influential beings. You humans might have forgotten the truths of the Old Ones and their power but some of us have very long memories and we remember their wrath when their wills are ignored."

"Now this does not mean that SHE is a powerful being or anyone to be respected… yet. However, it is in Our best interest to be accommodating when reasonable and, if she proves herself to us, then we might deign to ally ourselves with her."

 **[[Life-Long Quest: All For One and One For All]**

 **Goal:** Unite the Magical Beings of Britain by allying yourself with them all.

 **Reward:** 1,000XP per alliance, 10,000XP upon completion, **Perk: Diplomatic Immunity** upon completion.]

At this point mum finally piped in with a question. "What exactly is an Inheritance test and what all does it entail?" she asked curiously.

"It is a short magical ritual which draws on one's magic and blood and then reads it. This allows us to find the most eligible person to take over an unclaimed vault. It does not guarantee there will be anything but there is always the possibility that there is something." Elder Fyreluk replied.

"On your part we just need seven drops of blood which will be placed into one of our enchanted inkwells with a specialized potion in it. Then an enchanted quill will use the blood to write out any inheritances she may have on to some specialized parchment." Elder Rogkyr continued.

Mum and dad looked at each other then turned to me.

"It's up to you sweetheart. Would you like to take this test?" dad asked.

I thought about it for about half a second before "Yes please." I saw no way this could hurt and in fact this sort of felt like one of those moments from some of the fantasy stories I read where the main character finds out that they're not as unremarkable as they thought they were. I idly wondered if Chaos and/or Destiny had a hand in this.

"Very well then." Elder Fyreluk said as she motioned to one of the guards by the left side door.

Said guard then turned and opened the door and motioned another goblin in. this goblin was wearing the customary outfit of the bank tellers. He came bustling in with a goblet, two vials, what looked like a ceremonial dagger, a large quill, and some fancy parchment. He hurriedly placed the items down on the desk in front of me and then left the room through the same door he entered.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Elder Fyreluk spoke once more.

"You must cut yourself with the dagger and let seven drops of blood fall into the goblet. The cut does not need to be large, but it must be self-inflicted to satisfy the ritual which requires that you are willing for the magic to go into effect. A simple prick of your finger generally works well." She announced.

Mum and dad looked at me worriedly as I gently picked up the dagger.

"Be careful…" Mum said anxiously.

"There is no need for concern Mrs. Granger, as soon as the blood is provided we will heal the cut as if it never were." Elder Byrrok stated in an attempt to ease mum's obvious nerves at seeing her daughter with a knife.

Mum relaxed minutely with this new knowledge but still watched warily as I held my hand over the goblet and placed the tip of the dagger against my pointer finger. I slowly pushed my finger against the blade until I felt it prick my finger and let the blood drip into the goblet as I set the dagger down.

I carefully counted the drips as they went. One, two, three… and immediately after the seventh drop fell I placed my other hand under my cut and withdrew my hands so no more would accidentally fall in.

Indicating to the smaller vial, Elder Byrrok said "That vial has a healing salve in it, pour a bit onto your finger and it will heal the cut.

"Mum quickly snatched up the vial and unsealed it. Then she poured it over my finger. It was red and felt like a thick lotion as I rubbed it into my skin gently. Right before our eyes the cut sealed itself and faded away.

When we all looked back up towards the goblet we saw Elder Fyreluk pouring the other vial which seemed to contain a dark purple potion of some sorts into it. When the potion met my blood, it started glowing and turned into a shade of shiny gold. Honestly it almost looked like the Felix Felicis Harry had gotten from Professor Slughorn during fifth year potions.

After waiting for a few moments, she then unrolled the parchment on the desk and placed the quill in the concoction tip down. The quill seemed to absorb the gold liquid and then floated over to the parchment and started writing.

 _As always I appreciate all comments, critiques, and compliments! Until next time ^_^_

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 21

Charisma: 17

Luck: 20


	8. Chapter 8: The Results

Hello everyone! I'm Back! Did ya miss me? Well here's the next chapter, Enjoy! ^_^

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 8: The Results

The quill seemed to absorb the gold liquid and then floated over to the parchment and started writing.

 **Inheritance Test Results**

 **Name:** Hermione Jean Granger

 **Birthday:** September 19th, 1979

 **Mother:** Emma Jean Granger

 **Father:** Dan William Granger

 **Heirs to:**

Dagworth-Granger (by Blood)

Ravenclaw (by Magic)

Lefay (by Blood and Magic)

 **Vault(s):**

Vault 2: Assorted items

Vault 13: 1,000G, Assorted Items

Vault 719: 4,578G 7,945S 3,837K Assorted Items

 **Holdings and Businesses:**

Ravenclaw's Tower (Unplottable)

100% ownership of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers

100% ownership of Panacea's Garden

25% ownership of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Misc:**

2 Wizengamot seats (currently held by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy)

Life Debt: Timmy O'Dean

For a brief moment the goblins and I just stared in shock, my parent did not understand the implications of the names on the parchment but were certainly surprised that I had so much to my name.

And then the moment broke.

Elder Fyreluk sprang from her chair in a move that belayed her age and started barking out orders in what I assume was gobbledygook at all the goblins in the room. She sent Elder Byrrok out the previously unused right-hand door, the guard following out behind him. Elder Rogkyr hurried out the left-hand door with the guard who brought in the inheritance supplies scrambling after him.

And then there was just Elder Fyreluk and us in the room.

"Umm, what just happened?" Mum asked hesitatingly.

Elder Fyreluk sank back into her seat with a sigh.

"Your daughter is the heir to two lines that have been inactive for hundreds of years. One of these two houses, the Lefay line, was also named friend of the Goblin Nation and has had a rather long running alliance with us."

[ **Reputation System** Unlocked]

[you have gained +500 **Reputation** with the Goblin Nation]

[You are now **Friendly** with the Goblin Nation]

'Wait, what?' I thought in confusion. But before I could investigate the new popups Elder Fyreluk continued, so I quickly and discreetly waved away the notifications to look at later.

"-and as such we had been monitoring the line until the house magic stopped accepting the blood heirs. These two lines both also have a rather considerable influence on the British magical society." She said with another sigh.

"If you look at the bottom of the page, you will see that she has two Wizengamot seats. The Wizengamot is the wizarding world's government for Britain. And besides being able to take the seats back from the current proxies and reassign them, which she must do as she is still currently under the age of majority which is 17, but she can also review all votes taken by the proxies since the last owner of the seats sat on them, which is, if I'm remembering correctly, somewhere around 200 years ago."

"Oh…" mum replied weekly. Dad reached across me to give her a pat on the shoulder.

"It just goes to show the world that our little girl truly is special!" He said with a broad grin on his face. He then turned to me and ruffled my hair. "Right sweetheart?"

I giggled at his antics as mum took time to process what she had been told.

A few moments later Elder Rogkyr and Elder Byrrok came back with their guards trailing behind them. One carrying another chair in, which was placed opposite us between Elder Fyreluk and Elder Rogkyr the other carrying two small ornate jewelry boxes. Behind Elder Rogkyr was another, new goblin dressed in an impeccable black suit with a deep crimson undershirt and gold trimmings. He wore a short sword strapped to his waist and much golden finery upon his person.

As the new goblin and the Elders sat down the guard with the boxes gently handed them to Elder Byrrok before the guards went back to their posts by the door. One of the jewelry boxes was passed down until it was in front of the new goblin, who then gently set it down before him and turned his attention to us. The other was placed before Elder Fyreluk and, for the moment, ignored.

"I am Ragnarok and I run this branch of the Gringotts bank." He stated in a no-nonsense tone of voice. I am here as witness to the claiming of the Lefay line and magic."

He carefully turned the jewelry box so that it faced me and carefully opened the box. Inside lay a small ornate ring with a silvery metal engraved with a thorn design around the band and a midnight black stone shaped like a rose embedded in it.

I quickly used Observe on it.

[[ **Morgana's Ring** ]

(This ring once belonged to Morgana Lefay and was enchanted to judge the wearer's worth.

If accepted the wearer gains the status effect: **Morgana's Protection** and control of the Lefay line.

If a false-heir attempts to wear the ring they gain the Permanent status effect: **Morgana's Wrath** )]

'well it's a good thing I am a true heir then' I thought with a gulp. 'I don't even need to read the description for that **Morgana's Wrath** effect to know it can't be good.

"By adorning this ring, you are laying claim to the Lefay line and its Family Magics. Be warned that if this is a ruse and you are not truly the heir there can be extreme magical backlashes from said magics." Ragnarok stated as he stared directly into my eyes in warning.

"Then why are you offering it to her? Shouldn't you be asking us about whether such a risk would be acceptable for our child?" dad asked with confusion evident in his voice. It seems he had finally noticed that they were talking to me, an almost 6-year-old for permission and such instead of the adults.

"I regret to inform you Mr. Granger, that you don't have any say on the magical aspects of your daughter's life. You can certainly try to control your daughter, but we must get permission from her as you are non-magicals. Normally when a muggleborn enters our world they are assigned a magical guardian, which is the headmaster of the school they attend. This is due to the fact that by accepting the school letter you are agreeing to place your child in their care." Elder Byrrok stated dryly.

Dad just looked like he had been slapped by a fish and was gob smacked.

"In this case we are in a bit of a unique situation. You have not yet gotten the letter and hence have not… entrusted your daughter yet. So, she is currently her own magical guardian until you do so. It may sound odd, but we highly recommend you do so and soon because if your daughter is accepted by these family magics she will become VERY valuable to the magical world and without a magical guardian she is liable to end up tricked into a guardianship that would be… regrettable, to say the least." Ragnarok continued.

"That is ridiculous." Dad said warily.

"Welcome to the wizarding world." Elder Byrrok snarked.

I glanced at both my parents to see how they were taking the news. They seemed both stunned and scared and I couldn't blame them. This was why it was rarely ever spoken about to muggle parents. Who would basically sign away their child's guardianship to someone they don't even know?

"What are we going to do? Who would we even…" mum trailed off into her mind as she tried to figure out what they could so. I gently laid my hand on her arm.

"It will be okay, I _Know_ it." I said softly as I looked into her eyes willing her to believe me and hopefully understand my meaning. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elder Fyreluk gaze at me appraisingly. Thankfully, my words seemed to drag them both out of their frantic thoughts. After gazing back at me with a searching look mum calmed down a bit.

We heard Ragnarok clear his throat to try to bring the attention back to the matter at hand. Both my parents were looking at me with concern, but I turned away from their gaze and reached for the ring. Mum stopped my hand just before I could touch it.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" she asked me. "What if it doesn't work and you get hurt?" she fussed.

I gave her a warm smile trying to project confidence and surety. "It will be okay, I just _Know_ it." This time I definitely saw the assessing stares directed my way from the goblins.

As she released my hand I again reached for the ring and picked it up. 'Gryffindors charge in' I thought as I carefully placed it on my left-hand ring finger. We all waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

And then I felt it. Time seemed to slow around me and it was like I was being scrutinized under a powerful gaze. Like they had laid my soul bare and was judging it. I felt it probing my mind and my emotions, as it invaded everything that was me. I tensed up as the power weighed and judged my life. It felt like eons were going by with just me and the power.

And then it withdrew from me and I heard a deep silky feminine voice in my head "You'll do." There ring started glowing for a few seconds in a shadowy light before it faded away and I came back to myself and noticed the people around me. 

[[Status effect: **Morgana's Protection** has activated]

The wearer will now have a strong protection from the effects of using Dark Magic]

I slowly blinked my eyes and then focused on the concerned face of my parents which were hovering over me nervously.

When dad noticed my gaze was finally focusing on him again he asked if I was okay. To which I gave him a small smile and a nod of confirmation. "I'm all right."

[Reputation with the Goblin Nation increases by +100]

"Then it is my privilege to congratulate you Lady Granger-Lefay," Ragnarok spoke up from his position on the other side of the desk. "Here are the Lefay vault keys." He said as he presented me with a gold key that I took which, like the ring, was engraved with thorns. "My apologies but I must return to my work. The Elders will help you with the rest of your business today. I wish you a good day." He said as he stood up. With a brisk nod towards me he left the room.

There was a brief moment after the door shut behind him that we just kind of sat there with a 'well now what' feeling before Elder Fyreluk seemed to shake herself out of her inattention.

"As you have been accepted by the Lefay magic now you just need to claim the Ravenclaw line. This one is not as… judgmental, shall we say, as the last one." She said as she turned the second jewelry box to face me. "The Ravenclaw line died out during the war with Grindelwald. Since you did not have Ravenclaw blood, the fact that it showed up on the inheritance test means that the Ravenclaw family magics have already chosen you and you simply need to adorn the ring as a sign of your acceptance of the magic."

As she finished her explanation Elder Fyreluk opened the box to present the ring to me. This one was made of Silver with an embedded sapphire. On the sapphires surface was a tiny engraved raven. I quickly Observed it.

[[ **Ravenclaw's Ring** ]

(This ring once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and was enchanted to choose and protect the Ravenclaw head of house.

If accepted the wearer gains the status effect: **Ravenclaw's Protection** and control of the Ravenclaw line.)]

With much less nervousness I picked up the ring. Then I paused for a moment. I know signet rings go on the left ring finger with wedding bands, but do you wear multiple signet rings on the same finger if you have them? Wouldn't that be ridiculous if someone had many? It would be rather absurd to wear three or more rings on the same finger!

"Do I wear it on the same finger? What about if I get married, am I expected to wear three rings on the same finger?" I asked with my brow furrowed in confusion.

Elder Rogkyr chuckled darkly. "Yes, that would be rather amusing wouldn't it. Luckily for you there is an enchantment placed on all signet rings when they are made to have them share a subspace around your finger. Only one will show at a time and only if you will them to. They also cannot be forcibly removed from your hand, you must willingly take them off yourself. It was a common protection from back during the Family Wars in England." He explained.

That mystery solved I quickly placed the Ravenclaw ring on my ring finger next to the Lefay ring. There was a flash of light blue, almost wispy light and the Morgana Ring disappeared as the Ravenclaw ring took its place.

[[Status effect: **Ravenclaw's Protection** has activated]

The wearer will now have a strong protection from the effects of Mind Magics]

"Congratulations, Lady Granger-Lefay-Ravenclaw." Elder Fyreluk said as the light faded away.

That was going to be a mouthful. "Could you just call me Granger please? It feels weird with the other names attached." I asked

"Very well Lady Granger. Now here are the keys to the Ravenclaw and Dagworth-Granger Vaults she said as she presented me with two keys, one gold the other silver. "Unless you would prefer otherwise we will consolidate the files of your holdings and assign them to the previous manager of the Lefay vaults: Manager Sharpclaw. Would this be acceptable?" She asked.

I looked at my dad wanting his input. "That sounds like a good idea sweetheart." He said obviously pleased that even though I technically could make the decision on my own, I was still looking for his advice.

"That would be great thank you." I said with a grin.

"Very well, this concludes all the inheritance business. Do you want anything else before you leave?" Elder Fyreluk said with a small smile back.

With a bit of a start I remembered why we had entered the bank in the first place. "We were going to exchange some money, but I guess we could go to one of my vaults and withdraw some instead?" I half said half asked as I looked at my dad with a curious gaze.

That seemed to get some real vigor back into his system. "Well you know the best part about getting new stuff is to go through it." He said with a slightly anticipatory grin.

"Then we will have one of the tellers take you to your vaults. However, before you go I must warn you that we are required to send notice to the ministry when a Wizengamot seat is inherited and who it is inherited by." Elder Fyreluk stated.

My thoughts broke into furious action. That would NOT be good, I needed time to get my parents to agree to my choice of guardian (I had two possibilities in mind) and I knew if someone like the Malfoys found out before then that they could wriggle themselves into the position. Once they did so it would be basically impossible to change them as they pretty much owned most of the ministry through bribes and blackmail.

And then I had a moment of inspiration. I could practically feel the lightbulb above my head. "Does this requirement say how soon you would need to tell them?" I asked with a rather wicked grin on my face.

Elder Byrrok chuckled darkly. "Oh, I like her, she has potential." He said with a grin that was all teeth. "Technically we have a week to get the paperwork in, but why would we want to do that?" he asked in challenge.

Grin still on my face I replied, "I know the wizards do not treat you well, especially the ministry, you could always just take it as a chance to mess with them. And I'm sure there will be times when you may need a favor of someone who has two seats on said ministry's Wizengamot, so take it as a favor owed from me to the goblin nation for a similar type of favor in return."

The three goblins gazed at me assessingly, then glanced at each other before they turned back to me. "Deal!" Elder Byrrok answered. Elder Fyreluk yelled something out the door in gobbledygook and the original goblin who led us into the room in the first place entered.

[Reputation with the **Goblin Nation** increased by +50]

"Our guests wish to visit their vaults, lead them there immediately." Elder Fyreluk demanded. As we turned and left the room behind the goblin I couldn't help but think that I had a lot to do in very little time.

Well its been a while hasn't it? Schools been completely hectic. Cookies for anyone who can name both of the guardians Hermione is considering! let me know what you think! Until next time! ^_^

Hermione's Stats

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 17

Wisdom: 21

Charisma: 17

Luck: 20


	9. Chapter 9: The Vaults

Damn! This chapter was a PAIN IN THE BUTT TO WRITE! I just couldn't seem to get into Rowena's head, I swear I rewrote that one part like 20 times! Anyways, I'm Back! I went back and changed a few things on the previous chapters because it didn't fit right, so now Hermione's 5 going on 6 years old. I apologize for how long this took to finish, and I hope you enjoy it!

 _'Thought'_

"Speech"

 **"Entity Speech"**

[Game Text]

(Chaos's hints)

Chapter 9: The Vaults

Well that's a lot of new information to process. I need to find a magical guardian then convince my parents about said guardian. I need to choose two proxies… or can I use only one for both seats? That's a thought for later. Putting that aside, I am in desperate need of information. How does the Wizengamot work? Who's on it? What does my magical guardian actually do? It certainly never came up with me before, so I really don't know. And I still needed to find information on seers. Since I now have the Lefay and Ravenclaw titles I should probably also find information of wizarding high society and culture…

"Please take a seat." The goblin guiding us said, breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

We were in front of what looked like a mining cart with seats in it.

"Why are we getting in a mining cart?" dad asked with confusion evident on his face.

With a small sneer the goblin replied, "the vaults are deep underground, this is how we get there."

"Oh, well thanks." Dad responded as he got in.

"Stupid humans." The goblin muttered under his breath. I probably wasn't supposed to have heard him, but I was the closest to him and I did. 'huh, so there's the cranky goblins I'm used to' I thought 'I was starting to think I may be in a different reality with how… well not polite, but certainly less "I'll bite your head off if you disturb me" sort of feeling they generally give off.'

So, we all climbed into the cart. "We are not liable if you have body parts hanging from the edge of the cart and they get torn off." The goblin said with contempt.

"Wait, whaaaaaaaaaa-' mum started to say before the cart took off like a rollercoaster.

And so, we barreled down the tracks with fast turns and steep dips. Dad and I were screaming with glee, we were having a blast! Mum wasn't doing as great, in fact she was going a bit pale really. By the time we came to a stop, after having gone what I would assume to be miles underground, dad and I had flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and mum was a bit unsteady.

"That was totally wicked!" I exclaimed. The last time I had been on a cart was when we were trying to steal from Bellatrix's vault and I was so stressed about that that I wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

"You okay honey?" dad asked mum, noticing her quite pale complexion.

"Yeah, just… just give me a sec." she replied shakily.

"Follow me" the goblin said as he briskly started to walk away holding the cart lamp. We hurried to catch up. Moments later we were in front of a vault door with the number 2 on it. Like the key and my ring, it had a thorn design engraved in the front.

"Key please." The goblin requested in a bored tone. As I handed over the key he continued. "This vault requires a blood test every time it is opened. Place your hand on this indent." He said indicating said indent as he placed the key in the lock and the indent started to give off a light glimmer.

As soon as I did, I felt a sharp prick and then we heard a click and the door slid open. The goblin with us actually seemed disappointed that noting else happened. I bet there was a bad curse if you weren't the true owner, sneaky little bugger. He handed the key back to me and I quickly withdrew my hand to inspect it. I found a tiny pinprick with a bit of blood on my pointer finger. I wiped it off and, turning to grab my parents' hands, I marched us into the vault.

The vault was a lot barer than I thought it would be. The back wall had a large life size painting of a sleeping woman on it. She was quite beautiful with long slightly curly, midnight black hair, smooth pale skin, and deep rosy-red lips. She was wearing a dark dress that looked like it was from the medieval era, a silvery circlet on her head with a black stone rose on the front, and a similar silvery black stone rose necklace about her neck. She was laying on a mahogany brown chaise lounge that was set in a clearing in a forest with bluebell flames lighting it and giving it an eerie look.

In front of the painting was an obsidian pedestal with a large tome on it. On the left wall was a bunch of empty shelves and a desk with a few bits of loose-leaf parchments scattered on the floor. On the right wall was what looked like open empty chests with a few pieces of moldy cloth lying haphazardly around them. There were a few small blank paintings on the wall. Overall it looked like the vault had been ransacked aside from the tome on the pedestal.

"What happened here, I wonder." Mum queried as she stepped towards the pedestal as I did a turn of the room.

"Treachery is what happened!" came an angry but familiar silky-smooth voice from behind me. We all jumped and turned to see that the portrait had woken up and was staring at us with a calculating gaze.

"Did the picture just talk?" dad muttered in confusion.

The portraits gaze quickly focused on him. "I can do far more than just talk."

With a start I realized that this was the voice I had heard in my head when the ring judged me. But that would mean that this was… "Lady Morgana?" I asked hesitantly.

Her gaze quickly settled on me and she gave a small brief smile. "Yes my dear, and you must be my new heir." She said.

"How are you moving and talking, did you get trapped in that portrait?" mum asked.

"No, I am an enchanted portrait. The enchantment makes an imprint of the personality and memories of the person from when they are painted and implants it in the portrait's image. There is a secondary spell that can then add the memories of the person to the portrait as the original ages. As your daughter so brightly figured out, I am Morgana Lefay, with all of the memories of her life up until approximately a month before her death." She said smugly.

"Wow, you must know so much history." Mum breathed in wonder.

"What did you mean by treachery?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Morgana's face contorted into a deep frown. "Do you know _why_ the family magics stopped accepting my blood descendants?" We all shook our heads.

"One of my foolish descendants decided that it would be smart to break our Oath. The Oath we promised to the Old Ones to protect and defend the home of the Fae: Avalon. It was our sworn duty to bear the responsibility of guarding the Gateway. And yet one of my foolish descendants broke the Oath. They desired to rule Avalon and so they brought an army and attacked. Of course, they failed the attack, but the consequences were severe. They and their descendants lost the right to bear my name and were stricken with insanity with their powers severely drained." Her sorrowful voice was entrancing as she explained the history of her family.

"They took the name Black and for a while yet the Family Magics stayed with them until, in an attempt to gain their powers back they did the unspeakable. They sacrificed one of their own in the name of power. They became Kinslayers." I could see a barley suppressed rage in her eyes. The complete repulsion and hate at the idea that one of her own would do such a thing.

" _Familia Super Omnia_ : Family Above All, that is the moto of house Lefay and when next they came before me here to read the Grimoire I watched as the Family Magics rejected them and marked them as unworthy." She spoke with deep sadness and anger.

"When they realized what had happened, they ransacked the place in anger and left, never able to return." As she ended her tale she seemed to shake herself back into the present and focused on me again.

With a small smile she finished with, "But you are here now and perhaps you, still pure of sin and greed, perhaps you will be able to fix our family's mistakes and make amends. Come, place your hand on the Grimoire, let the Families Magic bless you with your inheritance."

"It wont cause her to go insane will it?" dad asked in concern.

"No, her branch of the family split off before the betrayal and as such is not beholden to the punishment like the main branch is. This will only benefit her." She said, approval on her face for his caution.

As I walked up to the pedestal I asked, "What is a grimoire exactly?"

"It is the focus for the creation of Family Magic. You see Family Magic was originally just regular magic that over years and years developed a bit of a… flavor of the family that used it. It becomes stronger in particular types of use and gains an almost sentience the older it is. The Grimoire holds the "heart" of the Family Magic and if it is destroyed the Family Magic "dies" and reverts back to its original form of regular magic."

"The Lefay Family Magic is good at Warding, Runes, and most defensive spells. When I was alive I was known as a guardian of magical beings. I fought against the suppression and persecution of magic and its users. I made countless sanctuaries for magical creatures of all kinds to prevent them from being hunted to extinction."

I was stunned. That was so different from what I was expecting. All the stories I read painted her in such a dark light. I would have thought the Family Magic would be for Dark or destructive magic.

I reached forward and placed my hands atop the Grimoire. With a shadowy light, I felt something wash over me in a welcoming caress.

[[You have acquired **Lefay Family Magic** ]

All Defensive magic, Wards, and Runes are twice as effective

You gain +1 Wisdom per year (effective retroactively)

 _Unlocked latent skill_ : **Metamorphmagus Lvl 1** ]

. . . I was struck speechless by the window before me. 'HELL YES!' I mentally screamed in joy. This was so awesome. Between being able to shift my form and my already ridiculously high stealth skill I was going to be able to blend in anywhere!

"How do you feel sweetheart?" dad asked, most likely due to my awestruck appearance.

I turned to look at him and couldn't help messing with him a bit. "Tickled pink" I said as I activated my metamorphmagus ability and tried to turn my hair pink.

[Metamorphmagus Check: 1/1 _Check passed_ ]

With a giant grin on my face I watched as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I fell over clutching my stomach as I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. "You're… Face!" I gasped between laughs.

I heard them start to chuckle along with me, as I slowly calmed down.

"That's not permanent is it young lady?" mum asked with a stern voice, amusement evident in her eyes.

"No, mum" I said as I turned it back to my regular color with a grin.

 **[Metamorphmagus** has increased Lvl 1 lvl 2]

"It has been so long since one of ours has been blessed with metamorphmagism, you truly are lucky little one." Morgana said with a gentle smile.

"Meta-what's-it?" dad asked

"Your daughter is a metamorphmagi, which means she can change her own appearance at will. Some can only do simple things like change their coloring or hair length, but others can give themselves completely new forms and change genders. I believe the closest thing to explain it would be "shapeshifter"." She explained

"Oh." Dad said a little stunned. "And that's not common?"

"No, very few have the ability." She replied.

"Little one, please bring one of my portraits with you when you leave. I would much appreciate being able to leave this vault, and I am sure I can be of assistance in teaching you about magic and the Old Ways." She waved her hand at one of the small 5"x 5" blank paintings and it floated off the wall and towards me. I held out my hands and caught it gently.

"How would taking that picture help you leave?" mum asked

"Like this." She simply replied as she turned and walked out of the frame, only to reappear in the small picture.

Mum just blinked a few times before just deciding to just go with it. "Well there's not much else to do in here I guess. Should we go to the next vault?" She asked.

"Next vault?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Yeah, Hermione just found out that she is the heir of not only your family, but also a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw and some guy name Hector Dagworth-Granger. We were just coming to see what was in all the vaults before we go explore the alley." Dad explained.

With that we turned and exited the vault. "We would like to go to the next vault please." Dad informed the goblin who was waiting in the cart.

Mum nervously got back in already dreading the ride. "Can we please go slower this time?"

"One speed only." Was the goblin's gruff reply.

Once we were all in the cart (mum had taken morgana's picture to hold onto for me) the cart shot off again. This time we were mostly rising. We still went quite a ways but a few minutes later we stopped before a second vault.

"Key please" the goblin ordered with his hand outstretched towards us. I handed him the key and he unlocked the vault. As it slid open, a greenish mist flowed out. He handed the key back and went to wait in the cart.

This vault had quite a bit more in it then the last one. There were piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts on the floor in neat piles. Along the left wall were shelves with what looked like seeds and plant samples, while on the right wall was what looked like eggs of many types. I assumed they must have been under a stasis or preservation charm. Otherwise by now they would have either hatched or rotted with how long this vault had most likely been closed.

There was also a grimoire on a pedestal against the back wall. This grimoire was much smaller and looked much newer then the one in the Lefay vault. Without much ado I walked up and touched the grimoire. There was a rather dull green light that briefly covered me.

[[You have acquired **Dagwoth-Granger Family Magic** ]

All Potions are twice as effective

You gain +1 Luck per year (effective retroactively)]

'…Why luck?' I wondered? How would luck have any pertinence to potion making? Most of it has to be careful study and preparation, right? You don't just throw ingredients into a potion and hope it does something!

'… but then again sometimes you do just get lucky and something does something unexpected…. Okay I guess it would make a little sense but still! You shouldn't hope luck will get you places. Studying and preparing are much more effective!'

As the light died down and I came back to myself to see my parents watching me with curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just wondering of you can do something else extraordinary now. I mean last time you became a shapeshifter. What's next, you gonna turn into an animal?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well no, not yet. That's a very complex spell to attempt and it can go very badly if you don't have an excellent control over your magic. The transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts is one of the few people I am aware of who can do so. She can turn into a tabby cat." I said with a grin.

"…You know what? I don't even know why I'm even surprised anymore." He said with a chuckle as he shook his head. He turned and started wandering around the vault looking at the random items.

As I looked back towards the entrance I noticed a hook by the entrance with what looked like a small mokeskin bag hanging from it. I walked over to it with a grin. I love my inventory and all, but this will give me an excuse for pulling things out of seemingly nowhere. I can place my inventory over the bag so that it will look like it comes out of the bag.

I picked it up and wandered over to the money. I started pushing money into the bag.

"What are you doing honey? That little bag won't carry very much." Mum said skeptically.

I grinned at her as I just kept pilling more and more coins into the bag. After I had placed at least a few hundred Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in the bag I wandered over to her and placed the bag in your hand. She looked at it in surprise as it was considerably lighter than it should be.

"The last owner was very smart. They bought a mokeskin goblin-wallet. It should be charmed to be feather-light and have expansion and anti-theft charms on it. They cost a pretty penny but are rather invaluable and tend to last for seemingly forever." I told her happily.

"That's convenient." Dad said as he walked over to mum and curiously reached into the bag and watched in awe as his hand and arm seemed to disappear as he reached deeper and deeper. "How do you get stuff back out again?" he asked.

"You have to think about what you want, and it will move the item to the top of the bag." I replied.

"Huh." Dad grunted in surprise as he obviously felt the money move to his hand. When he withdrew from the bag one of the galleons was in between his fingers. He looked at it curiously for a moment and then put it back in the bag.

"Why do you suppose all these eggs are here?" mum asked curiously as she wandered over to the shelf.

"A lot of potions require specific animal parts and I bet this was an attempt to make sure the species doesn't go extinct. Some of the creatures are extremely difficult to procure and/or very, very expensive. I would assume it is the same for the plants. This vault probably has enough samples to make a potion ingredient farm. If you can find good gardeners and animal caretakers, it can be a ridiculously lucrative business." Morgana spoke up from the frame in mum's arms.

With a last look around the place we walked back out, mum still had the mokeskin pouch which she placed in her purse for later when we go to explore the alley.

Once again, the moment we settled in the cart, we were off, this time we seemed to mostly be going horizontally. A few minutes later we were before my third and final vault and the goblin was asking for the key. When the vault was opened a rush of air came out that smelt like the best place in the world, the library.

I eagerly dragged my parents into the vault and squealed in joy at what I saw. This vault had much more in it then the last one. Most of the walls were completely covered in book shelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls and parchments of all sorts.

Against the left wall was also two large chests. Above one chest (which had what looked like a mokeskin bag hanging on it) was a blackboard with the number 1000 on it. after watching it the number went up to 1001 then a moment later went back to 1000. I made a mental note to ask someone about that later.

The right wall was also covered in shelving, but these shelves held row upon row of glass vials with clear wispy liquid in them. In the middle of the room was another pedestal with a large tome on it. However, next to it was a pensieve. Next to the pensieve was a small side table with a single vial on it and a heavily aged letter with my name scrawled across the front in a neat feminine cursive script.

"Now that's kind of creepy." dad said when he noticed the letter.

"Well, might as well see what it says." I said with a shrug. I walked over to the letter and picked it up. As I turned it over I noticed on the other side in the same handwriting as my name was the words, "Do not open until after bonding with the family magic."

"Well I guess the letter will have to wait for a second." I said as I showed the writing to my parents.

I put the letter back down and walked up to the grimoire. Like with the Lefay grimoire, I felt a wave of something wash over me in a welcoming caress only this one was accompanied by a soft blue light instead of a shadowy grey one.

[[You have acquired **Ravenclaw Family Magic** ]

All Charms are twice as effective, +20 to Arithmancy skill

You gain +1 Intelligence per year (effective retroactively)

You have unlocked your Inner Eye: +20 to Divination skill]

This one wasn't as amazing as the Lefay Magic bonus but still good, and really any little bit helps.

With a giggle I turned to pick up the letter again. As I opened the letter I got a paper cut and a bit of blood fell on the parchment. There was a dull pulse from the letter and I was concerned for a moment, but when nothing happened I calmed down and finished opening the letter.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am sure you are wondering how a letter came to be in the Ravenclaw vault with your name on it. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I have Seen you in my visions of the future, child. I know by the time you read this missive approximately a thousand years will have past and the last of my descendants will have perished. With this in mind I have willed the Family Magics to pass unto you all the wealth of House Ravenclaw._

 _The vial that comes with this letter contains a memory of mine for you, to watch it just pour it into the pensieve next to the grimoire and put your face in the basin. NOTE: DO NOT SWALLOW THE LIQUID._

 _For Wit Beyond Measure Is Mans Greatest Treasure_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

"What does it say sweetheart?" dad asked? I handed the letter to him wordlessly and picked up the vial and walked over to the pensieve as he read it.

"What is that?" mum asked as she wandered over to me while I poured the vial into the pensieve.

"That is a pensieve, a memory viewing device. And the liquid is a memory that one can remove from themselves to show others." Morgana said from her portrait in mum's arms. "Regretfully I can't use it so if you do you will need to leave me behind."

"How does it work?" mum asked.

"the runes carved along the edges allow the magic to work, so to use it you merely need to place your face in the basin and it lets you experience a memory like you were there." Morgana explained

"Just don't drink the liquid. The letter implies that that would be bad." I replied. "So, wanna try it?"

"Okay..." Mum said as she set down Morgana's portrait on the side table and walked up next to me with interest.

"Dad?" I inquired as I looked at him.

"Sure!" he said with a grin as he put down the letter and came over by us. I grinned at him then turned back to the basin.

"Just copy me!" I exclaimed as I leaned face first into the bowl and felt myself being dragged into the memory. I landed in what must have been a circular office or study of some sort. There were a few windows that indicated we seemed to be in a tower and almost every available bit of wall was covered in shelves with hundreds, if not thousands, of books on them. There was a medium sized fire place as well, but besides that? Books. Many, many wonderful books. In the center of the room was a large desk with an elegant blue chair behind it and a woman who I assume was Lady Ravenclaw sitting in it.

She had a more stern elegance to her then Morgana, but she as well was a beauty. She had long raven black hair, but unlike morgana's which had a curliness to it, Rowena's was ramrod straight. She also seemed a bit older then Morgana's Portrait, which the few grey hairs on her head attested to. She had piercing storm-grey eyes, pale skin, and a sharp nose. Her lips were thin but fit her face well, overall her countenance reminded me strongly of Professor McGonagall, and it suited her perfectly.

"Welcome, young Hermione." Rowena said.

"I have Seen visions of the of the future of the wizarding world, watched as it became corrupt and incompetent. And I watched with horror how so much knowledge would be lost to the sands of time. I know that you too have been blessed by the Greater Entities and they have set you on the path to help this world be _put back on the right path_. I know your path will be a difficult one filled with the uncertainty of the choices that you will face.

To aid you on your quests I leave to you Calcifer, my familiar's chick. He will be in a cage in the vault under Stasis and the oblivioni traditæ ward. You should now be able to see it when you leave the pensieve. Merely open the cage to release the spells. I hope he serves you well.

However, before you leave I would ask but one thing of you. Within the walls of the the vault you will find a collection of tomes written by myself and my descendants on a wide range of topics. You will also find vials of memories of historical events and old magics that have been forgotten to the passing of time. I implore you, help this knowledge come back to the world and always keep learning! We of the house of Ravenclaw have taken it upon ourselves to be the lore keepers of history. To record events and discoveries as they truly happened for future generations. Please, use the knowledge collected in those tomes and memories to rid the world of its ignorance and stupidity!" she pled.

I do not ask this of you lightly, I know you have no reason to do this for me, but I know this knowledge will help you in your endeavors. I can but hope that you will choose to do so." Rowena finished speaking and we were thrown out of the pensieve.

For a moment I just stood there expecting a quest to pop up, strangely enough one didn't. When I finallylooked up I saw a large birdcage with what looked like a raven the size of Fawkes on the other side of the pedestal. The raven appeared to be asleep.

I promptly walked over to the cage and opened it. I felt the moment the ward fell and watched in amusement when my parents jumped.

"Sweetheart step back it might be dangerous!" Mum said as she pulled me back from the cage. We heard a rustling sound.

When we turned back to the cage, we saw Calcifer start to stir. And then he opened his eyes to peer at me. All three of them.

So what did you think? I'm really excited to get into the next part I'm gonna be introducing some more cannon characters. Can you guess who? Cookie to anyone who guesses right! Until next time! ^_^

Hermione's Stats

Strength: 10

Agility: 15

Endurance: 13

Intelligence: 22

Wisdom: 26

Charisma: 17

Luck: 25


End file.
